


Muse to Call My Own

by perfect-porcelain (kathleenhasfeelsandwords)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, composer!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-03
Updated: 2012-12-03
Packaged: 2017-11-20 05:42:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/581918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kathleenhasfeelsandwords/pseuds/perfect-porcelain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis has lost his muse and his music while Liam’s just trying to find one to stick around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Muse to Call My Own

**Author's Note:**

> So saw an AU meme where LiLo are composers and it totally got my mind in motion because I love music and I miss band. I high encourage you to actually click on the links to the music linked in the story because they are all amazing and beautiful okay? Plus it really helps you understand what I’m trying to talk about because sometimes writing about music doesn’t translate well to words if you can’t hear the notes.

He really hates times like these.

“Look Liam I don’t know okay? I just…I can’t focus right now.” He sighs, letting his head fall into his hands and he slumps over on the table.

“Okay, let’s take a break.”

“No it’s more than needing a break,” He mutters into the cage of his arms. “I have no muse.”

“Well we need this out in the next week Louis,” Liam’s tone says everything and he feels like a failure.

“I know,” He groans and props his head up so he can see the disapproving look on Liam’s face which doesn’t do anything to help him. He straightens and nods. “Just give me a day and I’ll have something worked up okay?”

“Okay…I’ll start editing that violin trio.”

“Sounds good,” He takes a sip of his coffee as Liam walks out of their large studio room to their tiny editing room. He leans back into his chair and sighs again. There were parts of his job that he loved and then there were parts that he really hated. The loss of his muse being number one. He got up from the chair, leaving his mug behind on the table and sat down in front of one of their many pianos and his fingers rested lightly against the keys. It was a familiar position for him and he closed his eyes, fingers plinking out a familiar melody.

But then it stopped and he slouched his shoulders. Why couldn’t he think of anything? Usually the music just flowed through him and it was a rush to just get it all on paper but lately he couldn’t even get out a basic song.

“Just take a break Lou!” Liam called from the editing room and he got up from the piano with a huff.

“I’m going to go get some food. Want anything?” He asked as he grabbed his jacket.

“…”

“I’ll take that as a yes,” he muttered to himself because once Liam got into the zone he rarely ate. They balanced each other out. Louis made sure that Liam didn’t keel over from exhaustion or dehydration while Liam made sure that he actually got the things done that he needed to get done.

It was chilly outside and he hunkered down in his thin jacket but he refused to go back and get a heavier coat. He was stubborn like that.

He made his way down the street to a tiny little bakery that both he and Liam had fallen in love with when they first moved into the flat that they both shared. Liam and his relationship was a strange one. They both had gone to the same university and quickly found a close friendship in the other for their love of music. That was when they first started composing together and quickly found just how insync they could actually be. From there it just took off. There was nothing better than sitting in a concert hall watching your heart and soul come to life onstage with the help of so many talented musicians.

But something changed and Louis just couldn’t seem to be able to get anything worth publishing out. It was a constant struggle and he knew that Liam was getting annoyed with him but how can you force creativity? The answer is, you can’t.

He walks into the bakery, the little bell on the door jingling and it’s moderately busy but nothing like the lunch rush (he and Liam always did have strange eating hours). It’s quaint and cozy and if he had chosen writing he probably would have loved to spend all his time here just soaking in the smell of fresh bread and watching the people move up and down the sidewalk with their own story and their own lives.

“Can I help you?” A voice jolts him out of his thoughts and he looks up at the boy behind the counter. He’s new here and something about him instantly catches Louis’s eye. There’s an aura of almost innocence around him that he finds charming with that bright eyed look and those adorable little dimples.

“Erm yes, I need two croissants, a chocolate chip muffin and a loaf of French bread.” He rattles off and those dimples become deeper.

“Quite a lot for one person.”

“Shopping for two actually,” And that smile falters a little bit.

“Lucky gal then,” the boy says as he bends over to grab the muffin and croissants out of the display case.

“Oh…oh no, no, for a friend.” He says a little flustered and the boy just smiles knowingly.

“Of course,” And even goes as far as give a wink.

“I’m Louis.” He blurts out and wishes he hadn’t done so. The boy looks at him peacefully and he wishes he was that suave. He’s never really been good with people, at least incredibly cute people but that’s because he spends most of his waking hours plinking away at a piano or slaving over sheet music.

“I’m Harry. The muffin’s on me.”

*

Liam nibbled at his lip as he tried to figure out how to make this sound as beautiful on paper as it did in his head. Something wasn’t right about the chords lining up and the second violin part was giving him a headache. He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. Louis would probably know how to fix the chords but he wasn’t here right now and all Liam wanted to do was just get out. He had been cooped up in their loft for far too long that the pianos and cellos were practically taunting him at this point.

He gets up from the table with a loud huff and grabs his coat off the rack and shoves his arms into it as he closes the door behind him. After locking it he takes the elevator down and stuffs his hands into his pockets. It’s a regular occurrence for him, getting frustrated and just leaving the loft to take a walk around the park close by. Usually by the end of it he actually has some idea of what to write next and getting sunlight didn’t hurt either.

The park is practically empty, it is the middle of the afternoon after all. School is still in session and all the old people that take their daily stroll are probably at home taking their daily nap. The chill in the air feels nice and he feels himself calming down a little. At is until he’s pushed over with a yelp.

“Oh shit sorry!” A boy looms over him and reached down with a tattooed arm and he hesitantly took it to be pulled up back to a standing position.

“Do you crash into people often?” He asks in a peeved voice as he brushes off his pants and looks up to get a good look at the person that made him take an embarrassing face plant. He was expecting some annoying teenage but is pleasantly surprised to be face to face with a boy around his age with black hair, tanned skin, and glittering hazel eyes.

“Not usually no.” The boy chuckles and holds out his hand. Liam looks at it warily. “You shake it Tarzan.”

He had to laugh at that and shakes his hand.

“I’m Zayn.”

“Liam,” He nods back and he’s a bit confused as to why this obvious skater type is actually sticking around to go so far as introduce himself.

“I see you around here often but I guess you’ve never noticed me huh,” Zayn smiles at him.

“I only really see music.” He shrugs and kind of wishes he hadn’t had said that because Zayn’s looking at him weird.

“You a musician?”

“Composer actually,” He winces. Again with the dropping of information without really knowing who this guy was.

“So you compose music for singers or for like orchestra?” Zayn looks at him, intrigued as his foot moves his skateboard back and forth on the ground.

“Orchestra.”

“That’s pretty awesome. Tried guitar once in school, didn’t really take.”

“I’m guess skateboarding did huh?”

“Caught me red handed.” Zayn winks and Liam may or may not be charmed by this boy who looks like a punk but then again he’s never really judged someone by their appearance, only by their character. He shifts from foot to foot because he’s never really been good with words and Zayn seems to see that. “Well I’ll catch you around later then huh Liam?”

“Sounds good, as long as you don’t run me over again.”

“No promises,” Zayn raises his eyebrows as he skates off and Liam has a really stupid grin on his face.

*

Louis walks into the loft with the sound of familiar music playing. He smirks as he sheds his jacket and pokes his head into the editing room where Liam has a faint smile on his face and he’s humming along to the music.

“So who is he then?”

Liam jumps and looks up, his hand covering his heart. “God Lou you scared the crap out of me.”

“Sorry.” Louis apologizes as he sits down across from Liam. “But really, who’s the lucky guy that actually caught the eye of our dreamer?”

“Who says there has to be a guy?” Liam hums, not making eye contact with Louis.

“Well for starters, you’re playing The Planets which you only play when you’re in an insanely good mood and secondly you have that grin that can only mean a crush. So go on then, who is he? How did you meet?”

Liam looks up and sighs, knowing that Louis won’t budge. “His name is Zayn.”

“And…” Louis prompts.

“And he crashed into me on his skateboard.” Liam mutters, looking back down at the sheet music.

“Oh how romantic! Did you get his number?” Louis coos and Liam looks up with an annoyed look.

“Did you get me my food?”

“Oh right. Here’s your croissant and your muffin,” Louis reaches into the sack and hands Liam the baked goods.

“A muffin? You splurged on me didn’t you?” Liam grins and Louis just shrugs a little uncomfortably. “Wait…I know that look too. Who is it?”

“Oh…no one.” Louis looks up at the ceiling and Liam swats him on the arm.

“I told you! Now it’s only fair that you tell me.” Liam leans back, crossing his arms.

“Okay fine. He’s new at the bakery and his name is Harry. That’s all I know.” Louis raises an eyebrow and Liam studies him for a moment before nodding.

“Can you look at these chords? They aren’t lining up right for the second part.” Liam passes the sheet music over to Louis and he’s thankful that Liam’s changed the subject. He studies the notes as the song changes on the computer and he looks up with a laugh.

“I feel kind of powerful editing to [Mars](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Jmk5frp6-3Q&feature=relmfu).”

“Oh shut up and look at the notes.” Liam laughs. Louis chuckles as his eyes flit over the bar lines.

“There it is.” He points at a part in the music. “You forgot that the mode changed during the second movement. It’s Lydian now.”

“Oh man you’re right.” Liam sighs and takes back the sheet of music and begins fixing the notes. Louis leans back and watches Liam for a moment before getting up.

“Enjoy your muffin,” And Liam looks up and shakes his head with a little smile.

“You better get his number next time you see him.” Liam gives him a stern look and Louis just winks.

*

“Back again hm? Starting to think you’re stalking me or something,” Harry smiles fondly at him.

“I’m here for the food,” Louis smirks and Harry just raises an eyebrow.

“Are you sure it’s not for the charming baker boy?” Harry flutters his eyelashes and Louis lets out a loud laugh before biting his lip. “Here,” Harry turns around and then faces front and hands him some sort of muffin.

“What is this?” Louis asks, looking at it then back up at Harry in confusion.

“It’s a pumpkin muffin. Made it myself.”

“So not only are you the counter boy, you’re also an actual baker.”

“Ah isn’t the world full of surprises?” Harry grins. “You know I still don’t know what you do, oh mysterious one.” Harry leans forward on his elbow against the glass case of food.

“I’m a composer,” he shrugs and Harry’s eyes widen.

“That’s really hot actually. Do you head bang all the time with the wailing guitars and stuff?”

“Oh god no. I write for orchestras. More of a piano, string type of person.”

“Wait so you play the piano and like the violin or something?”

“Well…yeah,” He blushes a little bit because the teasing look is off Harry’s face and it’s more of a look of awe.

“Would you ever play me some of your pieces?” Harry asks in a soft voice and Louis looks into those green eyes and bites his lip and nods slowly. Harry smiles big. “Here let me give you my number.” Louis watches as Harry scrawls down a number on a bakery napkin and hands it over to him.

“Um thanks…I’ll text you then.”

“You do that.” Harry winks and Louis quickly turns on his heel because while he acts confident with Liam he’s really just another hermit that has actually no way of really communicating well.

*

“What are you looking at?” He jumps as a voice appears from behind him and he turns around to see Zayn’s hazel eyes looking at him. He’s got his hair down with a beanie slapped on his head and a big grin on his face.

“Oh nothing really.” He subconsciously moves his iPad away from Zayn just because it’s something that he’s so attached to.

“Well obviously not sexting since it’s an iPad,” Zayn teases as he moves around to sit next to Liam on the park bench, his skateboard under his foot as per usual. Liam tenses a little bit and Zayn just laughs, a pleasing sound that he almost relaxes to. “It’s okay if you don’t want to show me.”

Liam slowly uncovers the device but only because he trusts Zayn. It’s strange how practically a complete stranger can set him at ease. He’s only met Zayn once before and already it feels like they have a connection. Either Liam’s dying for attention or Zayn just has that aura about him.

He holds out the iPad for Zayn to look at and Zayn takes it slowly, brow furrowing as he looks at the sheet music on the page.

“Did you write this?”

“Well part of it. Louis did some of it as well.”

“And Louis is your partner right?” Zayn looks over at him and Liam nods.

“We met at uni and just kind of stuck together. We’ve written a lot actually. I think my parents were shocked at just how well I did. They thought I would never amount to anything with a degree in music composition. Showed them wrong huh?” He chuckles and Zayn smiles.

“I don’t think my parents approve of my degree choice either.”

“What are you majoring in?” He’s actually intrigued because he feels like he’s told Zayn everything he is and knows nothing about the other boy.

“English,” Zayn says a little sheepishly. “I dunno, I’ve tried a lot of things in my life and the only thing that’s really stuck with me was words and skating. Weird combination right? The hardcore skater writing random little poems and stories in his spare time.” Zayn looks down with a laugh and Liam feels like he’s really seeing him for the first time.

“No, no, I think anyone that expresses their creativity is amazing. I don’t think anything in my life could ever match up to how I feel when I’m writing something new. It’s something I can’t even explain you know?”

Zayn gives him a quirk of a smile and hands him back the iPad. “Maybe you’ll play me something eventually eh?”

“Only if I get to read your work.”

“Fair enough.”

And they both smile shyly at the other.

*

Louis steps into an actually crowded bakery for once. Perhaps it’s because he’s a somewhat decent hour for eating, but he’s not actually hear for eating. He’s too nervous for that. When he gets in line behind five other people, he stuffs his shaking hands into his pockets and looks down at his shoes.

“Louis!” Harry’s familiar voice rings out and he leans around all the other people who are now looking at him and Harry’s waving at him while ignoring the customers he’s actually supposed to be helping. Louis waves shyly back and then waits as his turn in line comes up and Harry’s leaning on the glass case like before and he’s got an adorable smile on his face.

“Hi,” Harry says softly and Louis can’t help but smile slightly.

“Hey.”

“Listen I’m off work in like fifteen minutes, do you think you can wait?”

“Oh just go already.” A voice from the back calls out and a blonde man steps out and Harry turns to him.

“Really?”

“Yeah go ahead loverboy,” The man laughs and Harry kisses him on the cheek.

“Thanks Niall, I owe you one!” Harry rips off his apron and Louis steps back as Harry jumps over the counter and plops down in front of him. “Come on Louis! To your place.”

“Wow way to make it sound sexual,” He raises an eyebrow and Harry makes a mock gasping noise as they walk out of the bakery.

“Why I would never.”

“Right because you’re such a saint,” Louis just rolls his eyes and Harry pouts.

“Whatever. I’m just excited to hear you play.”

“I’m nothing special, trust me.”

“Don’t you dare pull that modesty crap on me, I googled you Louis Tomlinson. Granted it was difficult since I didn’t know your last name but I have my ways. The stuff you’ve written is beautiful and I may or may not cry when I hear it live so don’t judge me.” Harry says as he bumps into him slightly as they walk down the street.

“You seriously googled me?”

“Well yeah, I had to know what I was getting into and if I needed to bring a pillow to fall asleep too,” Those dimples appear and Harry teases and Louis laughs, rolling his eyes.

“What I plan on playing for you is kind of long but it’s the first thing I wrote so don’t get your hopes up. It’s one of the only pieces of mine that I know by memory.”

They walk along the sidewalk, chatting about meaningless nonsense and Louis finds himself becoming more and more enraptured by this human being that he’s only known from behind a glass case full of food.

“Well this is it.” Louis stops in front of the building and Harry looks up, neck craned towards the top.

“Nice place.”

“It’s even better on the inside.”

“I bet.” But Harry’s not looking at the building, he’s looking at Louis with a face he can’t quite figure out.

“Erm right.” Louis fumbles as he takes Harry up in the elevator to the top floor and the metal doors open. He’s used to the place but Harry’s eyes widen and he looks at all the instruments just lying around in awe.

“Where do you even sleep?” Harry asks as he whirls around, eyes taking in the entire loft.

“My bedroom’s down that all next to Liam’s.” He points toward the small guest rooms. The big master bedroom had become their editing room and the others small little studios.

“This is amazing.” Harry breathes and his eyes finally rest on Louis who’s standing there kind of awkwardly because he’s not really used to new people in his sanctuary. Yes, this place was his sanctuary just as much as it was Liam’s. “Are you going to play on that?” Harry points to their baby grand piano that was Louis’s grandmother’s.

“Well I didn’t plan on it but if you want…”

“Oh I want.” Harry says simply and pulls Louis over to the piano. He opens the top and props it up before opening the keys and his fingers automatically fall to their places, resting lightly on the ivory. He looks up at Harry who’s leaning against the piano and the boy nods at him, green eyes glittering in anticipation.

“Um this is called [Oltremare](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R8MzHqkNBwo&feature=fvwrel).” Louis takes in a deep breath. He’s played for people before, but usually it was friends and family. The things he writes he hardly ever sees again unless he goes to the concert. He plays the first few notes, his body moving slightly as the music takes over and his eyes close. He knows this piece like the back of his hand and he just let it flow through him. As the notes speed up his fingers are flying across the keys, his eyes scrunch in intensity. The only times he opens them are during a key change but he doesn’t look up at Harry. He’s sure that if he does he’ll falter and mess up. No, right now this is just him and the music. It’s only when he plinks out those last few notes it’s then that he finally looks up.

And Harry’s eyes are shining slightly in the light.

“Are you…are you crying?” He asks and Harry gives a bit of a watery laugh and wipes at the corners of those eyes.

“Maybe a bit. That was beautiful okay? And it was the first thing you ever wrote too?”

“Yeah,” Louis shrugs. “When I was seventeen.”

“Damn.” Harry breathes and moves to sit next to Louis on the bench. “Only seventeen? What have I done with my life?” Harry chuckles and shakes his head before looking at Louis once again. “You have a gift Louis, I hope you know that.” He whispers and Louis blushes because he’s never really been good with praise.

“You say that now, but I’ve been having so much trouble writing. I’ve lost my muse Harry.” He says sadly and looks down at the keys because there is nothing sadder than a writer without his muse.

“Hey,” Harry’s hand cups his chin, forcing Louis to look up once more. Harry’s face comes closer and closer until they’re lightly brushing lips before Harry moves back. “I’ll be your muse.”

*

“So what are you doing tonight? Or in a couple of hours rather?” Liam asks as he walks up to Zayn who’s leaned over, retying his shoelace. He straightens and turns to look at Liam in surprise.

“Um nothing really. Why? Is this you asking for a date?” Zayn cocks his head with a smile and Liam blushes a bit before shaking his head.

“No, this is me taking you to hear something.” He smiles cryptically and Zayn looks utterly confused.

“What?”

“Oh just come on. We’ve got a ways to walk.” Liam grabs Zayn’s arm and begins pulling him down the sidewalk.

“You’re a strange one, you know that Liam?” Zayn chuckles as he no longer has to be dragged and they walk comfortably side by side, Zayn’s skateboard under his arm.

“If your companion was Louis and a bunch of instruments all day you would be strange too,” He gives a quirk of a smile and hums under his breath happily. He can never really be sure what exactly he’s humming to be honest. It could be snippets of pieces he’s falling in love with or it could be pieces that were still being born.

“Am I going to get to hear you play?” Zayn asks a bit excitedly before frowning. “But I don’t have anything with me for you to read…”

“You don’t have to bring anything now. And it’s not me playing. Well…you’ll just have to wait and see.” Liam smiles broadly and Zayn gives him a questioning expression but says nothing. They walk along the sidewalk almost hand in hand as Zayn tells him about his classes skateboarding.

“So have you ever broken anything?” Liam asks and Zayn gives him a knowing look.

“I’ve broken this leg twice,” patting his right leg, “and I’ve broken my wrist going down some stairs and my left foot when I wiped out in the half pipe.”

“Wow. That sounds…”

“Dangerous?” Zayn grins.

“Very. Did you cry?” Liam has to ask.

“Only when I broke my wrist but I assure you, it was tears of manliness.”

“Oh of course.” Liam winks and then stops. “We’re here.”

Zayn looks up at an old theater and then back at Liam. “Where is here?” Liam just grabs his hand and opens the door for both of them and they slip inside.

It’s a half filled audience when an ensemble of musicians on stage. Liam drags Zayn to one of the back rows and they sit down together and Liam feels Zayn’s eyes on him but he doesn’t dare look at him. Instead, he just waits for the band to play their tuning note then start the performance.

“Are they going to play one of your pieces?” Zayn whispers and Liam hesitates then nods and turns to look at Zayn in the dim light of the old theater.

“They were just randomly playing one of the pieces I wrote, one of the first few for a full orchestra actually. Thought you might want to have a listen. It’s called [Equus](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hxJfByhBu6g&feature=related).” He whispers back and Zayn gives him a weird look.

“Like that horse play?”

“No!” He gets a few shushes from the crowd and his mouth snaps shut. “Just listen.” He whispers back and Zayn nods as the band begins playing. It’s been at least three years since he actually composed this and about that long since he’s heard it performed live. As the band plays he can actually picture the notes on the page. And of course he can picture different scenes in his life during specific parts. The light happy parts being just funny moments with Louis in the dorm goofing off, the darker ones being some of the rough parts like his parents almost giving up on him.

His eyes close and he can see the music. Swirls of color, dark rich greens, brilliant golds, and just a random burst of reds and purples. It’s only when the last few notes sound that he actually opens his eyes and the audience claps enthusiastically and it’s then that he manages a look at Zayn.

“You actually wrote that?” Zayn whispers and Liam nods with a little hint of a smile.

“Did you like it?”

“Well now my writing feels totally and complete inadequate compared to the beauty of that. Wow. And you said that was one of the first things that you wrote?” Liam nods to that. “I can’t even imagine some of your more recent stuff. It must be magical.” Zayn breathes in awe and Liam ducks his head.

“I just write what I see and hear and what I experience.”

“You have an amazing talent Liam. It’s incredible.” Zayn gives him a fond look. “I’m glad I got to experience it.”

“Oh stop it.” Liam bats his arm as he bites back the beaming smile that just wants to poke through.

“No I’m serious. Never be modest about your gift.” Zayn looks at him firmly and Liam’s eyes search his but then he nods.

“Do you um…do you want to have dinner with me tonight?” He asks and Zayn’s face lights up.

“I would love that.”

*

“Liam! You’re back!” Louis pokes his head out of his room and runs to him, picking the taller boy up and spinning him around.

“Wow hey, you’re in a good mood.” Liam laughs as Louis sets him back down on the ground.

“I’ve got my muse back.” Louis says simply and Liam’s eyes widen.

“Wait really?”

“Mmhm.” Louis nods enthusiastically.

“It was the baker boy wasn’t it?” Liam smirks and Louis rolls his eyes.

“His name is Harry and it’s amazing. Did you know he’s currently in cooking school? He’s really good too. Oh and I played Oltamare for him.” Louis says a little sheepishly and Liam looks at him in shock because that’s one of the only songs that Louis hardly ever plays for anyone. It took him almost five years to hear him play it and then he just plays it for Harry without much prompting.

“You really like him don’t you?”

“Yeah…” Louis looks down at the ground then back up at Liam. “Wait do you want to see what I’ve written so far?” Louis runs back into his room without hearing an answer and Liam chuckles until Louis comes back with the sheet music that’s hastily scribbled but he’s used to Louis’s way of writing at this point. His eyes fly across the page and he’s seen just how much Louis has written in a short amount of time.

“Louis this is…”

“I know right? It’s the perfect ending movement isn’t it?” Louis hops from one foot to the other.

“God the French Horn line…” Liam looks up. “I think we have our symphony what do you think?”

“I think we do.” Louis nods with an excited look on his face.

*

“I hate wearing suits.” Harry whispers to him and Louis chuckles as they sit in the audience of the concert hall.

“You look very dashing you know.”

“Yeah I know.” Harry grins and Louis rolls his eyes. His boyfriend’s never been the subtle one. “So what’s this surprise at the end?”

“You’ll just have to wait and see now won’t you?” He leans over to kiss him lightly on the lips as Liam and Zayn are on his other side whispering with their heads close together. It’s been two months since he’s finally gotten his muse back and two months since he’s had a muse to call his own.

He leans back away from Harry as the orchestra begins their tuning note and he turns to Liam who looks at him slightly nervously. Liam has his hand in Zayn’s, squeezing tightly.

“You ready for this?” He whispers in Liam’s ear and the boy nods with a little chuckle.

“Never been more ready. Hopefully they all like it.” Liam whispers back and he nods as he leans back, slipping his hand into Harry’s as the program begins.

It’s a relatively short symphony, only about 30 minutes long but the concert hall is packed and it’s just amazing that he and Liam had been the reason for it.

Then the ending came and Harry looks at him.

“What was the name of this?”

“[Paradiso](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JsbRbczejPc).” He whispers and Harry’s eyes widen, but before he can say anything the music begins playing and it’s just tinkling at first. Then the French horn quartet and the background choir’s voices. He sneaks a glance at Harry who’s watching in a daze. He looks over at Liam who grins widely back at him just because it sounds so much more amazing when it’s live and not stuck rattling around your head. He closes his eyes as the music crescendos and a little smile curls onto his face because this is what he feels. This is his own soul. This is what Harry had been able to coax out of him after it being hidden behind a wall of self-doubt.

His eyes open when the music stops and his own heart stops as he waits in silence for the audience’s reaction. The concert hall goes wild and his face explodes into a wide grin and Harry’s leaning over to hug him tightly.

“That was all you Harry.” He whispers into the boy’s ear who pulls back. “You were the one to help me write that.” He bites his lip and Harry takes his head in both of his hands and kisses him hard.

“That was amazing Louis, my little music man.” Harry laughs as he puts their foreheads together and he’s never been happier. Liam pats him on the back and he hugs Liam as well.

“We did it didn’t we?” Liam chuckles.

“All thanks to our muses eh?”

“Yes, all thanks to the muses.”

And they each look at their muse, thankful that they have something like that to hold onto.

**Author's Note:**

> ahaha [tumblr](http://www.kathleenhasfeelsandwords.tumblr.com)
> 
> oh and I was in music theory btw. that's why I know shit :D


End file.
